


Call of the Raptora

by TotallyNotRandomJF



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a tease, F/F, Grinding, Groping, Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Raptora, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotRandomJF/pseuds/TotallyNotRandomJF
Summary: Fareeha and Ana are finishing up on a undercover mission, Ana likes to tease her daughter. Fareeha has no idea what’s in store for her when she receives a video message from her wife who is apparently looking after the Raptora suit in her own special way.





	

Fareeha had been stationed on a month long undercover mission to gather Intel in Hollywood, Ana has also accompanied her to ensure the success of the mission and to keep a watchful eye on her daughter. “This time tomorrow we will be back home and you in the safe hands of the good doctor.” Ana teased while talking in the sights with Fareeha on their last day after a string of successful recon raids on Talon activity. Hearing that Fareeha was reminded that she was desperately missing her extremely sexy witch like of a wife who had to stay behind at the WatchPoint Gibraltar Base. “It will be nice to return home, I am pleased of how smooth this operation has gone, and yes I am currently in need of a physical checkup performed by my lovely Angela.” Keep in mind that Fareeha has had very little contact with Angela the past month due to the nature of undercover missions.

Hours later as the sun was setting signaling the end of another day, they both returned to their hideout disguised as a two story house, Fareeha and Ana spent the next hour or two checking over equipment, packing away their essentials, basically readying the place for the next time it gets used again for more overwatching activities. Soon the time for rest was approaching “get some rest my little justice bird” Ana assured, “mother!” Fareeha groaned, “first off I`m a grown women, second I`m not a justice bird without my Raptora suit!” That earned a sly giggly smile from Ana, “goodnight my child” she said while walking to her own room, “why have the gods forsaken me with a mother like this?” Fareeha said to herself in a dramatically sarcastic way, as she started to make her way to her sleeping quarters, her mind was now free to think for the day tomorrow for when she returns to Gibraltar. Angela is the first thing to come up on Fareeha`s mind, “Angela” suddenly now heavily breathing, Fareeha didn’t realize how much Angela has effect on her when gone for lengths of time. Oh how she misses those blue eyes, those OH GOD those long slender sexy legs, her stunningly beautiful blonde hair, plump pink kissable lips, Fareeha almost always has a brain fuck whenever her wife walks by teasingly with that sexy hypnotic sway of her hips or when she bends down for something, giving Fareeha a nice view of her perfectly shaped… 

The holographic phone starts beeping signaling a received message, snapping Fareeha out of her sexual thinking. ‘Message received from Angela Ziegler’, Fareeha feels giddy and excitement knowing that Angela likes to show her lover how much she misses Fareeha with these captivatingly steamy intense videos. Now dressed in her night clothes, Pharah clicks open the message though unaware of what kind of video she is about to watch.  
The first thing she sees is her neatly polished blue Raptora suit lying down on a table “that’s odd”, then Angela comes into view, she is in her witch outfit for some reason, it doesn’t matter anyway, Fareeha always gets surprised by her wife due to the fact every time she manages to invent new ways of sex plays. “Fareeha, oh how I have missed you my darling” voice slightly husked and breathy, “let me show you how I’ve been taking care of your suit.” She climbs on top of the Raptora leans down almost lying on the suit also revealing that she isn’t wearing anything underneath her long cloth, begins with kissing the helmet, and brings one hand up to caress the side of the helmet sensually. Angela began humping slowly and at the same time starts to rub herself up and down causing a delicious moan from her. Fareeha on the other hand couldn’t believe what she was seeing, watching at what Angela was doing to her suit was just so hot and erotic the way her wife was moving against her suit, hearing those sexy sounds. Angela decides to up the show by changing position to sitting on the leg of the Raptora, she gives the camera that seductive look AKA bedroom eyes look, then starts to grind hard and agonizingly slow, earning a “hhmmmmmmm.” The metallic leg becomes coated with slick juices, lubricating it making it much easier for Angela to go faster, the table rocks slightly adding to the sweet noises of ecstasy, “oh oh ah ah oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Her mind lost to the heat of the moment, still humping the metal leg like a horny witch on heat, Angela grabs the suits hand and places it on her heavy naked breast, “Fareeha I need you” while caressing herself with the metal hand. Her eyes of seduction, her mouth relaxed and heavy breaths, her breasts heaving with each raggered breath begging for touch, slowly Angela lowered Raptora`s hand lower and lower near her entrance, “want to see all the other ways I look after your suit? Then I will look forward to you ravaging me tomorrow.” The video suddenly ends leaving Fareeha in a dazed state, breathing heavily, nose bleeding and feeling turned on “I need to fuck my wife so bad now” thinking out loud. “Oh for pete sakes Fareeha, I`m not impressed with your perverted mouth breathing!” Ana shouted from the other side of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First things first, after months of overwatching & gaining many good natured, friendly, awesome, funny & quirky mates. I decided to SAKE my addiction of a particular ship by writing my first fanfic story! For those who know me on a Overwatch level who somehow actually seem to tolerate my random nature, you know who I am, for those who don’t and encounter me in the game, I go by the tag name JFrandom. Yes I did put in a hidden Transformers movie quote for those who didn’t catch that, cause I`m just so random.


End file.
